


Forgive Me, Father

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bible Quotes, Biblical References, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, M/M, Religion Kink, Religious Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: The one place Jongin knows he should not be, he finds Kyungsoo. SMUT!





	Forgive Me, Father

 

_Ephesians 5:3 But among you there must not be even a hint of sexual immorality, or of any kind of impurity, or of greed, because these are improper for God's holy people._

 

Jongin knew he shouldn’t be here. Not in this place at this time and with these intentions. He was supposed to be a “good Christian boy”, but when he saw Kyungsoo’s robe slide off his shoulders, his breath caught in his throat and a fire grew in his groin.

There was something about the preacher’s son that just drove him wild. Be it his smooth, milky skin, or his wide, innocent, doe eyes, or his beautiful plush lips that Jongin so badly wanted to sully with the dirtiest of sins. Jongin wasn’t sure, but he knew one thing: he should _not_ be here.

From behind his perch in the confessional, Jongin could see Kyungsoo shed the robe in one swell motion, leaving it fluttering to the ground as the moonlight kissed every peak and valley of Kyungsoo’s lithe body. He shuddered, gnawing at his lip to force his silence, when the preacher’s son ascended the steps towards the booth.

 

_1 John 1:9 If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness._

 

The door opened and shut with a click and Kyungsoo’s voice was breathy. “Forgive me Father, for I am about to sin.” His hand slid across his chest, down across soft skin and hovered over a painfully hard length.

Jongin nearly choked when he saw small fingers encircle and begin stroking. The soft, breathy moans that left those full and kissable lips made Jongin whine. He wanted to be the one touching Kyungsoo. He wanted to be the one to make Kyungsoo make those noises. Hands pressing against the woven window separating them, Jongin held his breath. Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed him yet.

A sigh and Kyungsoo’s legs fell open as he slid in the chair, head barely visible as his hand worked himself over and over. “Punish me, for I am a dirty, dirty boy.” His eyes were shut, mouth open lazily and panting.

Jongin gasped, images flashing in his head. Images of him gripping Kyungsoo’s thighs and taking him into his mouth. Images of him pressed up against the stained glass as their bodies collided. The heat in Jongin’s slacks grew, straining and begging for release. He pressed down hard on himself, adjusting his boner.

Kyungsoo’s hand bobbed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He was moaning and squirming, clenching and unclenching. This was so wrong, so devious, so deliciously _sinful_. Sweat clung his hair to his temples, beads rolled down and his chest was covered in a fine mist as he brought himself closer.

Stifling his next moan was futile and Jongin knew it. He could only hope that Kyungsoo hadn’t heard him, but luck as it were, was not on his side. Eyes snapped open, finding Jongin and Kyungsoo froze, hand halfway up his cock, covered in the thin trail of precum.

Jongin mirrored Kyungsoo, desperately wishing that if he just _stayed still_ , Kyungsoo wouldn’t notice him, but lo and behold, the preacher’s son, sat up and peered into the other side of the booth. “Hello? Anyone there?”

Holding his position flush against the wall, Jongin prayed, well aware of the irony of the situation, and waited. He was throbbing against the constricting fabric of his pants and it was making him heady. When he heard Kyungsoo retreat, he let out his breath. _That was close._ Slowly he inched back to the window.

Whimpering under his own touch, Kyungsoo gripped his cock with frantic hands, shifting and sliding over his length as he earnestly rocked his hips in time. He looked so beautiful, so lost in his passion.

It was in that moment, that Jongin found himself being led by an invisible force. It tugged and pulled him out of his hiding place, through the church lobby and onto a pew just a few feet away from the confessional. He could hear Kyungsoo’s pithy moans. They were small and light little things that peaked towards the end in quiet sighs. They were hymnal.

Edging closer, Jongin leaned against the booth, eyes glued to the lattice where he could see the preacher’s son almost clearly. He fumbled with the buttons on his pants, pushing them just down enough to free his turgid length from its prison. Cool air caressed the silky skin, a stark contrast to the boiling heat throbbing beneath the surface and Jongin wrapped trembling fingers around himself.

Surely he would go to hell for this. Even touching himself like this was enough to bring him to confession week after week. But to do it in a _church?_ A holy place for saints to visit and cleanse themselves of their natural born sin, God would surely smite Jongin down.

Cadent moans wafted through the air to Jongin’s ears. Every breath he drew was heavy under the smothering pressure of his lust. He wanted more. He wanted to be inside the confessional. He wanted to be inside the preacher’s son.

Head lolling backward, Jongin tugged himself, working his fingers tightly and then loosening, edging because he was not quite ready to fall into his climax. His eyes lazily swept over the splendor of the sanctuary. He studied the intricate cross hanging over the apse and a flush of adrenaline rush over him surging through his veins.

Behind him, the door to the confessional sighed open. It seemed that Kyungsoo’s leg had pressed too hard against the surface and the mechanism sprang forth. Naturally, Jongin took this as a sign and peered around the wooden door, his gaze directly meeting the lusty haze in the preacher’s son.

Sudden voracity took over Jongin’s body and he was squeezing into the confessional, back knocking against the crucifix that hung over the lattice window. Drunk on endorphins and very clearly not in his right mind, Jongin peeled off his clothes while Kyungsoo watched him with surprised amusement.

 

_1 Samuel 19:24 And he stripped off his clothes also, and prophesied before Samuel in like manner, and lay down naked all that day and all that night._

 

Of course Jongin had expected him to react stronger than a simple eyebrow raise. Apparently, to the preacher’s son, this was just another normal day in the house of the Lord and he responded by ceremoniously falling to his knees in front of Jongin.

In his state of desire, Jongin’s lids fluttered closed as Kyungsoo delineated his thighs with kisses, nearing his engorged length and nimbley taking it into the heat of his mouth. Lips, soft as can be, gripped him while he bobbed his head. He was unbearably hard from the sin, the touches, the groping. The complete thrill of it all.

Jongin’s back collided with the booth wall and digits twined in luxurious locks, twisting, knotting, and guiding the preacher’s son’s heat over his length. He knew he should feel shame, guilt or anything other than the blissful and enthralling pleasure taking shelter in his body. But, that was hard when he had the son of a “godly man” throating him deeply as though his life depended on it.

Jongin’s thighs began to tremble as Kyungsoo sucked out every last ounce of purity left in his soul. He tugged the silken strands, releasing himself with a sloppy pop and the preacher’s son stood to his feet, and turned around, offering himself.

 

_1 Corinthians 11:24 “This is my body, which is for you; do this in remembrance of me.”_

 

Sodomy was the last thing that Jongin thought Kyungsoo would take part in, but as he grazed the satin skin of Kyungsoo’s ass he knew God would assuredly appoint him a special place in Hell. Nevertheless, Jongin took the plunge, pressing his throbbing cock between the mounds and thrusting over that sensitive puckered entrance.

Kyungsoo, seemingly prepared for this endeavor, procured a small bottle of lube from _somewhere_ , leaving Jongin to think that this had been planned all along. He grasped the bottle, up ending it and coating his fingers. There was no turning back at this point, so Jongin gently pressed a digit to the soft entrance. The preacher’s son was pliant, ostensibly prepped and sucked in Jongin’s finger with a desperate need.

Jongin hooked his fingers, plunging them deep and searching for that _sweet spot_. He knew it existed from his own adventures in the exploration of his body. Such a discovery was a game changer for sure and he could bring himself to climax in a few short strokes of his prostate. Yet, Kyungsoo was not new to this, when Jongin struck that spot, the preacher’s son arched his back, mewling and clawing at the lattice.

After an acceptable amount of preparation, Jongin lined his cock with Kyungsoo’s lubed hole, twitching in anticipation as he watched the ring of muscles open and close. It was such a delicious sight, seeing it pucker and release with every languid graze of Jongin’s tip. He teased the other, pressing his head against Kyungsoo’s eager hole, just slipping in and then pulling away.

“Please,” Kyungsoo begged, pressing back against Jongin, who titled his cock upwards, denying Kyungsoo of the sting of the first plunge. “I need this,” he whined, reaching his hand back, gripping Jongin’s length in his hand and aiming him.

The first taste of Kyungsoo’s heat elicited a throaty moan from Jongin. He threw his head back, hips snapping forward to meet that glorious ass Kyungsoo had granted him. He was so hot, engulfing Jongin with ease and finesse, and stealing every breath from his body.

This could not have been the first time Kyungsoo took part in such acts, because he thrusted himself backwards onto Jongin, effectively fucking himself on Jongin’s length. He rose and fell with a rhythmic motion, fingers gripping the lattice and lewd sounds ripping from his throat. It was sacrilege, beautiful, _beautiful sacrilege_.

The crucifix dug into the naked skin on Jongin’s back. He shifted, feeling the metal biting into him. The confessional was small, claustrophobic, and thoroughly rocking from the force of their bodies colliding. Jongin admired the smooth pale tone of the preacher’s son as he bounced on his dick, tight and hot. He drew his hands along the arched back, dragging his nails until he reached his ass.

Reverberating off the closed walls of the booth, the smack echoed, traveling through the lattice and tainting the purity of the sanctuary. Jongin raised his hand and struck Kyungsoo again, who after the initial shock was now pleading for more, “Please, _punish me_.”

Unintelligible sounds sprang from Kyungsoo’s lips at the next connection of Jongin’s hand to his ass. He was sweating and shuddering, and before Jongin could fully comprehend, they were a tangled mess of limbs on the floor.

He could not remember when it happened, but their position had changed and Kyungsoo was chest to chest with him, arms laced behind Jongin’s neck and thighs gripping his hips. Jongin fixed himself to Kyungsoo’s lips, taking splendor in the way their breaths mingled, dancing over their faces between each kiss. Kyungsoo’s lips were his sweetest sin, his salvation.

The whole atmosphere transformed, becoming dangerously personal amongst their longing gazes. Jongin kissed Kyungsoo again, inhaling his scent, inhaling his being. His soul. His hips moved slowly, Kyungsoo rising and falling to meet him each time. It was the most decadent of all immoralities to be kissing the preacher’s son like this. To be eliciting such sounds and desperate mewls.

Their mouths united once more and Jongin snaked his hand down to service Kyungsoo. He was nearing his limit, having been made extra sensitive by the lascivity of the whole situation. To think, that someone as pure as the preacher’s son could be so _dirty_. So unrelenting in the way he rode Jongin, taking him deep, keening and whining. He wanted Kyungsoo to also grow near.

Kyungsoo tightened around him at the sudden contact, and he buried his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck, nipping his skin, painting daring lines from his jaw to his clavicle. The sharp sting of teeth meeting his skin ripped a low keen from Jongin and he stroked Kyungsoo harder, tugging him with expertise. He was getting so close.

The sight of the crucifix drew Jongin’s gaze and he almost faltered if not for Kyungsoo clamping around him. The preacher’s son had turned around, resting on his heels and was braced against the chair in the confessional. He frantically rocked himself back onto Jongin who was still staring at the crucifix, an amalgamation of emotions returning to the surface. _He shouldn’t be here._

Fingers scratched at Jongin, tearing his attention away from the symbol of salvation and to the image of pure unadulterated sin before him. Kyungsoo was looking back at Jongin over his shoulder, jaw slack, hoarse moans bleeding from his swollen lips. It was a scene out of the devil’s bible itself. So hot, so unrighteous. It enthralled Jongin once more and he took to Kyungsoo’s hips with a bruising pressure, slamming into him as his salacious whimpers grew in volume.

 

 _Rev 22:20_ _He who testifies to these things says, "Yes, I am coming soon." Amen._

 

Jongin’s thrusts became sporadic, a tight coil of heat building in his abdomen. He encircled his fingers around Kyungsoo’s cock once more, stroking him to climax. The smaller shuddered beneath him, fingers pressed white against the chair, head thrown back, exposing that unmarked neck in a perfect arch. A string of unholy expletives left his mouth, taking every saint he could think of names in vain as he came into Jongin’s hand, warm and spilling between his fingers, coating them in his damnable release.

Jongin leaned forward, pressing his lips to the backs of Kyungsoo’s shoulders, burying himself deeper into Kyungsoo’s heat. He could feel Kyungsoo pulsating around him, milking him of every drop he had to offer, coating the preacher’s son’s walls with his cum. They collapsed in a heap in the confessional, a mess of gasps and exhaustion.

Once Jongin had come down from his orgasm, his lashes fluttered open, drinking in the scene. Kyungsoo was leaning against the chair, hair plastered to his forehead, red marks produced from Jongin’s nails lining his back and a pool of Jongin’s seed dripping onto the floor. He smiled lazily at Jongin, eyes half-shut and Jongin knew this would not be the last time he and the preacher’s son met here.

  
_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._..

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm going to hell for this, haha.
> 
> Also I know I used the quotes from the bible out of context, don't yell at me for that. They just fit so perfectly I had to do it. Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! (I may turn this into a chaptered once fests are over as I have strong ideas of where I want to go with this, but we'll see!)
> 
> Until next time lovelies~


End file.
